


Love Letter

by Reianly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reianly/pseuds/Reianly
Summary: Yoshiko decides to confess her love to her best friend in a love letter.





	Love Letter

_ Dear Hanamaru, _

 

The young girl slammed her head and arms on her desk, as if writing those two simple words were exhausting enough.

The clock struck 11PM. Even though she just started writing, thinking about how to present this confession letter felt like an eternity to Yoshiko.

 

It was You, who suggested the idea of a love letter to Yoshiko. Since Yoshiko had trouble conveying her feelings whenever her gaze met Hanamaru’s (she ended up in a blushing mess, or her fallen angel shtick would get in the way), it would be better if she just did it at home, so she could recall her feelings and write what she truly felt, and erase, if needed.

What she truly felt... it was a real revelation to Yoshiko, to understand her first love, nonetheless, to love her childhood friend Hanamaru. Hanamaru’s image perked up in the self-proclaimed fallen angel’s mind. Her bright happy eyes, the way her sweet voice called her name - it’s Yohane! -, her auburn hair strands framing her round and cute face... there she was, lost in her thoughts, lost in love, and she found herself grinning from ear to ear.

She shook her head to erase the daydream of her crush in her mind, she had to finish this letter! Or rather, she had to find how to start it.

 

_ My special little demon Zuramaru, _

 

No, that wasn’t it either. If she wrote like this, Hanamaru would probably misinterpret it, and her message wouldn’t get across.

But even though, how come a fallen angel like her, get enamored with a mere mortal? This truly was a sin. Her heart would be stained once again from the same taint as her wings.

But, was it, though? When Yoshiko thought of Hanamaru, it almost felt like a heavenly dream. Hanamaru radiated with happiness and glimmered with joy, and Yohane could perceive the pure halo and innocent wings on her best friend’s back. She truly was an angel on earth, blessing Yoshiko’s everyday.

Once again, the girl lost herself in a daydream. She tightened the grip on her pencil, and focused on the blank sheet.

Why not start with why she wanted to write to her crush?

 

_ Hanamaru, _

_ I decided to write this to you, so my feelings could truly get across and reach you. _

_ I know the importance you give to the weigh of words since you read a lot, and that is why a letter was the best way to tell you. _

 

At this point, her hand started shivering. It was like her heart was about to burst out of her chest ; but she couldn’t stop here. She continued ;

 

_ I have feelings for you, Hanamaru. Not just friendship, even though I keep memories of us since our childhood close to my heart, but _

 

It was like the pen was linked to her heart, and the ink could convey the feelings she truly felt. Her other hand tightened into a hard fist grip onto the desk.

 

_ I love you, Hanamaru.  _

_ Will you please go on a date with me? _

 

_ Yo _

 

Her pen lost track at how she should sign the letter. Should she write Yohane? Yoshiko? She closed her eyes, as if to help her think better.

No, it was evident to know which of the two personas was speaking.

 

_ Yoshiko. _

 

* * *

 

When she arrived to the front gate of the school the day after, Yoshiko could hear her heart pounding so hard, it could fill her ears with the sound. Tightening her grip onto the envelope she held in between her hands, she walked, head ducked, to the main entrance of the school.

She could feel heat rising on her cheeks, and even at the tip of her ears. If someone saw her at the moment, they could totally mistake her eye color as the same color on her blushing face.

 

Yoshiko arrived into the lockers room, which was almost completely empty by now (Yoshiko had, again, overslept due to how much time she spent on writing the night before, and arrived to school a bit late), so the girl could easily sneak up Hanamaru’s locker and slip the letter inside, or so she thought.

She approached the aisle of her class’ lockers, and there she stood.

Hanamaru, an envelope similar to Yoshiko’s in hands, ready to push it into one of the many lockers on the wall. At this sight, Yoshiko’s breath stopped, and her heart skipped a beat. It was maybe too late to go back, now. She could feel her nose twitching and eyes ready to water ; her heart sunk to her stomach.

 

Noticing someone’s intrusion, Hanamaru gazed to the side, to meet her best friend’s sight ; standing in the middle of the aisle, a letter in hands, cutely stamped close with a heart motif. Her eyes widened, and she was stuck in her move, frozen to her place.

 

A silence took place in between the two, before Yoshiko decided to take a step forward and opened her mouth.

It was maybe too late, but she was decided to at least tell her friend how she felt, instead of running away like she always did in front of her.

 

« This... this is for you, Zuramaru. You may not be able to return my feelings, but I wanted you to know. »

 

There was no coming back. Gazing at her own shoes, Yoshiko pulled her letter out to Hanamaru’s face, and waited for her friend to take possession of the thin piece of paper. She could almost shiver, and there were definitely tears birthing in her eyes. Just when she was about to turn heels, Hanamaru smiled sweetly, and said « I will gladly accept it, » Her voice tone lowered. 

« As long... as long as you take mine, too... » 

Her cheeks flushed to pink, and she handed her own letter to her friend.

Yoshiko lifted her head up, eyes glimmering with hope. Did she hear correctly? Was she dreaming? She couldn’t tell what was real or not ; but again, it’s often hard to tell the truth when living in the delusion that you are a magical creature.

Suddenly, she pulled Hanamaru into a tight embrace. Their heartbeats could almost synchronize, chest to chest. Hanamaru let her envelope slip out of her hands as she returned the hug.

There was a moment of pure bliss between the two, into the small lockers room. No one could disturb and interrupt that heavenly feelings. For once, Yohane thought that, maybe, a fellow angel was able to bring her back to the holy skies.

Yoshiko whispered into her friend’s ear directly, her soft and warm breath brushing the tip of her ear. 

 

« I love you. »

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you, I’m Reian.
> 
> Another small YoshiMaru work, since I’m always super fond of this ship! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I apologize for any grammar or wording mistakes, as english is not my native language.  
> I will gladly accept suggestions of prompts for this ship, I need to get used to writing since I do not do it as often as I’d like. So you can leave a request in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
